BioMed Central
BioMed Central (BMC) es una publicación científica británica especializada en publicaciones open access.Todos los artículos son sometidos a revisión por pares, el autor mantiene los derechos de copyright, en la actualidad todos los artículos están disponibles en formato pdf. Es un cambio en en la forma de financiación,en la que se cobra al autor, en vez de al lector. Actualmente BMC publica alrededor de 150 revistas científicas, incluyendo *''Arthritis Research & Therapy'' )factor impacto (2005):5.03 *''Breast Cancer Research'' (factor impacto:2,93) *''Critical Care'' (factor impacto: 1,91) * Genome Biology * Journal of Biology, *''Journal of Negative Results in BioMedicine'' * Malaria Journal, *'' BMC journal series'' Referencias # Barredo Sobrino, Pilar Presentación PowrPoint . Experiencia en la UAM con BioMed Central # Albanese, Andrew. "BioMed Central Changes Tack." Library Journal, 15 March 2004, 17-18. Verified availability July 17, 2005. # Amber, Dave (4 September 2000). "Scientists, Publishers, Societies—and Turf." The Scientist, 14(17):1. # BioMed Central. "Why Do Our Authors Submit to BioMed Central Journals?" (2004). # Butler, Declan (25 May 2000). "BioMed Central Boosted by Editorial Board." Nature, 405(6785):384. # Chillingworth, Mark (9 August 2004). "BioMed Central Seeks Open Access Advice." Information World Review. # Cockerill, Matthew (December 16, 1999). "Online Research Archive Will be Free to All." Nature, 402(6763):721-722. # Delamothe, Tony (June 21, 2003). "Fees Waived for University Researchers Publishing through BioMed Central." BMJ, 326:1350-1351. Verified availability July 17, 2005. # Galbraith, Kate (July 11, 2003). "British Researchers Get to Publish in 90 Online Medical Journals Free." The Chronicle of Higher Education, 49(44):A28. # Gavaghan, Helen (June 30, 2003). "Open-Access Publishing Finds Official Favor." The Scientist. Verified availability July 17, 2005. # Loxton, Liz (May 1, 2003). "NHS Information Project Launched." Information World Review. # MacLeod, Donald (June 17, 2003). "Publish and Be Free." The Guardian. Verified availability July 17, 2005. # Staff (June 26, 2004). "Open Access Journals Proven to Compete on Quality." Medical News Today. # Peel, John (February 2000). "BioMed Central." D-Lib Magazine, 6'(2). Verified availability July 17, 2005. # Quint, Barbara (January 7, 2002). "BioMed Central Begins Charging Authors and Their Institutions for Article Publishing." ''Information Today, '''19(2): 37, 39. Verified avaialability July 17, 2005. # ——— (September 3, 2001). "BioMed Central Launches 12 New Author-Initiated Research E-Journals." Information Today, 18(9): 24-25. Verified avaialability July 17, 2005. # Shearer, Kathleen (January 2002). BioMed Central: An Alternative to Scholarly Publishing (CARL/ABRC Backgrounder Series No. 4). Ottawa: Canadian Association of Research Libraries. Verified availability July 17, 2005. # Suber, Peter (September 6, 2001). "BioMed Central's Method of FOS." Free Online Scholarship Newsletter. # Watson, Linda A., Ivan S. Login, and Jeffrey M. Burns (2003). "Exploring New Ways to Publish: A Library-Faculty Partnership." Journal of the Medical Library Association 91(2):245-247. Availability verified July 17, 2005. # Young, Jeffrey R (January 18, 2002). "Publisher of Free Online Science Journal Charges Authors a "Processing Fee"." The Chronicle of Higher Education, 48(19):A36. Category:Academic publishing Category:Open content publishers de:BioMed Central es:BioMed Central Enlaces externos * BioMed Central official website * Revistas de BMC Categoría:Revistas científicas de:BioMed Central en:BioMed Central